Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool) was a soldier and mercenary affiliated with the Weapon X program as well as the Nightstalkers, Marauders and S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Early life Wade Wilson was born on November 22, 1973 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Wade was the result of an affair between Slade Wilson and his sister-in-law at the time, Hailey Wilson. As a child, Wade was raised by his mother and his uncle, Mickey, whom he believed to be his biological father. He later gave many conflicting reports regarding his childhood. Among these was his claiming that his father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead. He also claimed that his mother died when he was five and that his father, an army officer, became abusive, causing Wade to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When his father got his act together and tried to rein in his son, one of Wade's friends shot and killed him. On another occasion, he told a writer that his father was a teller of bad jokes who abandoned him and his mother while he was a boy. And because of this his mother turned to humor, alcohol and home shopping networks as a coping mechanism. He believed that he ran away from home so that his mother wouldn't need to spend what little money she had left on him. All of these accounts appeared to either be false memories implanted in his mind or lies made up by himself. After leaving home, he joined the Canadian Army and was eventually allowed to be a member of Canadian Special Forces. However, despite his superior skills, he was drummed out for not following orders that conflicted with his moral code. Just before his nineteenth birthday, Wade was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to his military record, assured that his targets would all deserve death. Little was known of Wilson's subsequent activities with this group. At one point he was active in Tangier, Morocco where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship soured, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Wilson spent three years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, Wilson refused to complete his assignment, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. Weapon X After being kicked out of the military, Wade became a mercenary and quickly developed a formidable reputation. It was at this time, that he was approached by his father, Colonel Slade Wilson, looking to recruit him into a Canadian Government Project called, Weapon X. Personality and traits Wade Wilson was very comedic, although this appeared to be caused in part by his mental illness. He possessed a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humour that irritated and annoyed most others. He regularly insulted and belittled others to his own amusement. Wilson felt no shame and would make a joke out of any situation. Even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people were able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He also possessed a more child-like personality than many of his fellow heroes and villains, loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. Deadpool himself was aware that he was a fictional character and belittled this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience, which he used to humorous effect. Most of the people surrounding him, however, had no idea regarding this and simply believed it to be part of his humor or psychosis. Aside from having less than heroic intentions, Deadpool could be crude, deranged, vicious, egotistical, and slightly sadistic at times, with no inhibitions or emotional restraint whatsoever. He was quick to act without thinking and was very impulsive. Deadpool often presented a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people. This was all due to the brutal torture and experimentation he suffered during his time under the Weapon X program, leaving him with a rather unstable mind. Being repeatedly killed, injured and maimed multiple times yet never dying may have also had negative repercussions on his sanity. He showed little remorse to the people he killed, normally making a joke while doing so and was defiant to being thought of as a hero, correcting people when they said otherwise. Beneath his hard-bitten demeanor, Deadpool had a genuine soft side and at least some morality. Although he was a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girls stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he could be affectionate. Relationships Family Friends Weasel Blind Al Howard the Duck Bob Dobalina Romances Francie Sazae Gretchen Wilson Vanessa Carlysle Maria Hill Mercedes Wilson Raven Darkholme Natasha Romanova Adrienne Frost Theresa Cassidy Helena Wayne Enemies T-Ray Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than his father's and even Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and has survived blades through his brain on several occasions. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. *'Disease Immunity': The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Retarded Aging': Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. *'Telepathic Resistance': The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him virtually immune to psychics. *'Enhanced Strength': Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs but no more than 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Senses': Abilities Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. Skilled Linguist: He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian, Pashto, Urdu among other languages. Weaknesses Mental state:: His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but it's constant healing of it also makes him prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle them. Annoying: Wade's mental state has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits end around him, this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team effots. Paraphernalia Equipment Deadpool wears a uniform made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and has utilized different teleportation devices to whisk him out of (and occasionally into) danger. Transportation Teleportation Device. Weapons Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignment. Most often, Deadpool uses guns, grenades, sais, knives, and katanas. Wade claims he can use any weapon known to man and learn how to use the weapon in less than 5 minutes. Wade is mainly seen using a gun. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood members Category:X-Men members Category:Avengers members Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Canadians Category:SHIELD members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Canadian Army officers Category:Mercenaries Category:Wilson family Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Sharpshooters and snipers